Good, Bad, Good Circle
by CalleighEric D
Summary: The team is on a crime scene by the community pool. while looking for the bullets in the pool, Eric pulls Calleigh in the pool with him. After almost kissing, Eric admitted his love for her in the locker room and went for dinner date but thing turned for the worse when an obcessed ex-girlfriend of Eric comes. Calleigh is hurt and runs out. Will she go back to him or ignore him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Pool Moment

 **There has been a murder at the Miami Dade Community Swimming Pool and the whole team was sent to investigate. Natalia and Ryan searched for evidence in the changing room and Calleigh and Eric searched the pool area. Alexx was already at the pool side with the victim's body. Both Eric and Calleigh walked up to her.**

" **Hey Alexx. What ya got? " asked a usual cheerful Calleigh**.

" **Hey guys. Well, our victim here is a young female, probably between 19 to 21 years old. She has two gun hot wounds through her chest. But they seem to have entered from different directions. One was entered from the back and out her chest and the other bullet went vice versa"**

" **That means our vic maybe got the first shot from her back, then turned around and got another shot from the chest."**

" **Or vice versa." Said Eric with a little smirk**

 **Calleigh continued, "Alexx, where are the bullets?"**

" **Honey, you or Eric got to go for a little swim cause the bullets are not in our vic so they got to be in the pool." Same time, Alexx got up and signaled the men to take the body away.**

" **Okey dokey." She then turned to Eric, smiling. "Looks like you're going for a swim."**

 **He gave her a little laugh and threw on his swimsuit. As Eric was about to jump in pool, Calleigh playfully pushed him and he fell right in. He went all the way to the bottom of the pool and came back up with the two bullets in his hand. Calleigh crouched down to Eric's level, watched him in the eye and giggled.**

" **Miss Calleigh Duquesne, you are so devious." He said with smirk**

 **She responded with a perky "I know!" then she stretched out her hand to him, "Can I have my bullets now?" She took them from him and bagged them in an evidence bag. Before she could turn back, Eric grabbed her waist and pulled her into the pool with him. She let out a squeal before hitting the water. As she came up, she playfully slapped Eric on his arm and splashed water in his face. They then started a game of splashing water on each other, laughing and having a good time. They were having so much fun that they forgot that they were working. When a blanket of Calleigh's hair stuck to her face, Eric took his hand and slowly moved it to the back of her ears. Reveiling her beautiful, sparkling green eyes. The water became calm as they got lost in each other eyes. Calleigh never noticed that Eric had beautiful brown eyes. Eric began leaning forward into Calleigh for a kiss but was disturbed by Ryan calling out his name, "ERIC!" The two jumped and climbed out of the pool before Ryan could see them. When Ryan arrived, he saw Calleigh soaking wet from head to toe.**

" **Calleigh, why are you so wet?" he picked up her kit, gave Ryan a dead look and walked off. Then he turned to Eric to ask the same question, but before he even uttered a word, Eric said, "Don't ask, dude. Let's just get back to work. I already gave Calleigh the bullets to process."**

 **Calleigh went to her Hummer to get her emergency clothes and changed in the changing room. As she came out, she spotted Eric looking at her and she smiled bashfully, turning her head away from him. This was not unnoticed by Ryan. The way they both looked at each other was different to when they looked at someone else. When Calleigh was opening her car door, she mouthed a 'Good Bye' to Eric and he did the same back to her. Then she hopped in the Hummer and drove off to get to the lab. Eric along, with Ryan, stayed back with Horatio and Natalia left with her Hummer. While driving on the busy road, Calleigh was thinking about the fun she just had with Eric in the pool. She never thought that their close friendship would reach to that.** _'what is this I'm feelin? Am I in love….with Eric?'_ **she thought.** _'but I just can't be with him. He is my best friend and don't want to jeopardize that'_

 **As she turned off the engine, she hopped out the Hummer, grabbed the kit and rushed to the lab to start processing the bullets.**

 **Please let me know what you thought about this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Confession

 **While Calleigh was in the Ballistic lab, Natalia came to drop off the case file so Calleigh could add her reports to it. She had her head down, looking through the microscope when Natalia asked her,**

" **So why were you so wet?"**

 **Calleigh stopped and slowly raise her head, turning to Natalia.**

" **How did y…"**

" **Ryan"**

 **Calleigh let out a deep sigh and continued, "I slipped and fell in the pool, ok" she shrugged it off and went back to her microscope. Natalia said nothing but a "bye" and left. Calleigh stood up straight and thought to herself that Ryan and Natalia might be suspecting something between her and Eric. Lost in her thoughts, she did not notice Horatio standing by the doorway.**

" **Calleigh."**

 **She jumped out of her trance when she heard her name and turned to Horatio.**

" **Oh hey, I didn't see you there. I…uh…I'm still processing the bullets, so you might get in about 20 minutes."**

" **Okay. But I'm not here for that. Today I saw you went to your car, soaking wet. Did something happen at the pool?"**

" **Well I slipped and fell into the pool." She did not want to lie, especially to Horatio, but she had no choice. If he or anyone else found out that Eric was the one who pulled her in on purpose, they would become suspicious about their close relationship. Then IAB, Rick Stetler, would accuse them of flirterazation and would have to move one of them to night shift. Horatio knew her very well and knows that there is something to just slip and fall in the pool.**

" **Okay Miss Duquesne. I'll be waiting the reports." With that he turned around and left. 5 minutes later, Eric stepped in.**

" **Hey Cal"**

" **Hey Eric, I'm glad you're here. Listen, I want to apologize for pushing you into the pool. I don't know what came across me to do that, but I'm really sorry." She said.**

" **It's okay Cal. I actually have to apologize to you because part of my job was to get wet, not yours. So I'm sorry for pulling you in."**

" **I needed a way to cool down anyway, so I kinda helped." With that said, they shared a laugh. Then she continued. " But if anyone asks, I slipped and fell. Deal?"**

" **Deal" He turned to leave but was stopped by his thoughts. The real reason he went to Calleigh, was to admit his feelings for her and confront her on what had happened between them in the them almost kissing. He turned back around to her and asked her to meet him in the locker room after their shift to talk to her about something. She gladly accepted and went back to work.**

 **Three hours later, the criminal was caught, her shift was over and she was now walking to the locker room to meet Eric. Many things went through her mind.** _'What does he want to ask me? I he going to ask me out? Is he going to talk about the kiss we almost had? Is he going to tell me something work related that he does not want anyone else to find out about? What is it?!'_ **As he nervously walked in the locker room, she saw Eric playing with his fingers as if he was nervous about something. She sat down beside him and asked, "What is it you have to tell me?" Eric looked up at her, held her hands, looked straight into her eyes and said,**

" **Calleigh, you know that we've been working together for years. And throughout those years, we've become closer and closer."**

" **What are you trying to say Eric?"**

" **I'm trying to say that as we came closer and closer, I feel like a friend to you anymore. I know you might think this sounds weird but…I love you, Cal."**

 **Calleigh's eyes began to water but thay never ran down. She was both shocked and touched at the same time. Then she spoke.**

" **Eric, I don't think it's weird. I actually feel the same way too, but"**

" **But what?"**

" **Look, the reason why I never dated after I broke up with Jake, was because I could not take it anymore."**

" **Could not take WHAT anymore?**

" **Betrayal, lies," she paused before she could continue. "heartbreak. I can't trust anyone."**

" **But you trust me. Don't you?" she nodded "Calleigh, I would never break your heart or even betray you. And you know that.**

" **I know Eric but…"**

" **But nothing, Calleigh. Here what, how about I pick you up at 8pm to take you out for dinner tonight. You'll have plenty of time to think about it. If want us to be in a relationship or not. Okay?"**

 **Her face lit up. She nodded and said "Okay. I'll be waiting" Her face then lit up even more, when Eric gave her a kiss on her cheek. He got up from the bench and walked out the locker room. Calleigh sat there, smiling to herself. Then she got up and left, to go home and get ready.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dinner Gone Wrong

 **At home, Calleigh dressed and got ready. She wore her beautiful white fleer dress that reached to her knee, a pair of thin strap silver heels, silver bangles and she wore her hair in curly curls. She finished off the look with a glittery silver purse and sat in her living room, at 7:45pm, waiting on Eric. 17 minutes later, she heard a knock on her door. She got up, opened the door and saw Eric standing in front of her wearing a black tux, holding a black box in his left hand and a bouquet of tulips, her favourite, in his right hand.**

" **Hi Cal, you look gorgeous."**

" **Hey, you look handsome yourself. And you're on time."**

 **He glimpse at his watch, "Yeah I am. Oh and this is for you" giving her the flowers and giving her a kiss on the cheek.**

" **I love them, Eric. Thank you." Then he opened the box, he still had in his hand and took out a diamond necklace with an emerald in the center of the pendant. Putting it around her neck, he said,**

" **This necklace matches your eyes."**

" **Aww, Thanks Eric." With that she gave him a hug and then they went to his car, hand in hand. He took her to a Fancy restaurant. Eric stepped out of the car, went over to the passenger side and opened the door for Calleigh. They both walked in the restaurant, holding hands, and sat at a table for two. A waiter approached them with menus for them and poured water into their glasses and left till they were ready to order.**

" **So what you're going to order?" asked Eric**

" **Hmmmmh, I think I would just take number 20, the saute vegetables and shrimp. What about you?"**

" **I will have the number 43, steak with a side of mash potato and mushroom sauce."**

" **Nice choice." She said with a smirk.**

" **So, have you decided about our relationship?" he said waiting for her response**

" **If I didn't make my decision, do think I would be here with you?" she said smiling at him**

" **So it's official. We are together. But Horatio or anyone else should know about it."**

 **As she was taking a sip of her water, another waiter, from behind her, accidently knocked her elbow and her water spilled on her dress.**

" **Oh I'm so so sorry, ma'me. It was an honest mistake." said the waiter, frantically trying to help her clean her dress.**

" **It's ok. Don't worry. It's ok." said Calleigh. The waiter left and the end of her dress was wet.**

" **Eric, I'll be right back. I have to go to the washroom and dry this up." She said, getting up from her seat. "If the waiter comes, tell him I want the number 20." Then she left for the wash room. She took a few sheets of paper towel from the counter and tried to dry up the water. She even stood under the hand dryer to dry up the water faster.**

 **Meanwhile, Eric had already told the waiter his and Calleigh's order and was just waiting for her to get back. All of a sudden, a woman came up to him. His ex-girlfriend, Veronica.**

" **Eric, is that you?" said Veronica, all surprised.**

" **Veronica. What are you doing here!" He did not sound so happy to see her. Veronica was always so obcessed with him till it went out of control, thus the reason why he broke up with her 3 years ago.**

" **So why a handsome chap like you, sitting here by yourself" she said sitting down on Calleigh's seat, opposite Eric.**

" **I'm not here by myself. I'm here with a colleague of mine" he hesitated on that last sentence, not wanting her to find out he has a girlfriend or else she would get jealous and make a scene. Seductively, she held his hands and said,**

" **So You're single?" He ignored her. "You know I'm still in love with you?" Then suddenly she inched up and kissed him.**

 **At the same time, Calleigh came out the washroom, with her head looking down to her purse. As she rose her head, she was in shock to see a girl kissing Eric. Her eyes began to tear up. She walked up to the table and the two broke their kiss.**

" **I knew this was too good to be true!" she stormed out the restaurant, with tears flowing down her cheeks.**

" **Calleigh WAIT!" he called out to her. But she just ignored him.**

" **Who is Calleigh! Is she your girlfriend!" shouted Veronica with a jealous rage in her voice**

 **Eric got up to run after Calleigh but was pulled back down by Veronica who kept him braced to his seat.**

 **Calleigh stood by a bus stop sign, pouring out her tears into her cupped hands. She was once again heartbroken. The man she loved for years who finally admitted his love for her, has now broken her heart. When a bus stopped in front of her, she hopped in and went home. Eric finally broke free from Veronica and ran outside to catch up with Calleigh but when he reach outside, she was gone. He took out his phone from his pocket and tried to call her cell phone, but it kept ringing but no answer. Calleigh always answers her phone but for her not to answer it, at least once, meant that she was really upset.**

 **Eric ran back inside the restaurant, went to the waiter, who took their order, to cancel it. Then he ran back out and hopped in his car. He tried calling her again but she just won't pick it up. He tried calling her house phone but he could have done was leave countless voice messages. Eric drove past her house and went home disappointed.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: After Effects

 **Calleigh hopped off the bus and unlocked the door to her house. Same time, her phone was vibrating in her purse. When she took it out and checked, it was a missed call from Eric. Actually missed callS. He had been trying to call her 7 times since she left him in the restaurant. As upset as she was, she rolled her eyes and threw her phone on her couch. She went straight upstairs to her bed as she was too sad to eat anything. She threw off her shoes and sat on the bed, watching television. While surfing through the channels, she felt more upset as almost all the shows had something pertaining to couples and relationships. Tears began to run down her cheeks, eyes puffy and nose redden. Immediately she turned off the TV and rested her head on her pillow. Calleigh began thinking of how messed up her life is and that how she can't hold a relationship.** _ **'**_ _What is going on with my life?_ _ **'**_ **she mumbled to herself** _,_ _ **'**_ _Why is everything wrong? My childhood wasn't at all great, I have to basically babysit my alcoholic dad, I almost caught the lab on fire, I compromised evidence twice, John pulled a gun in m_ **y head and he** _killed himself in my lab just cause I want to be just friend with him._ _ **'**_ **At this time more tears were running.** _ **'**_ _John and Jake made me happy till they broke my heart. Eric made me smile since the first time I met him. Every day at work, he would make me laugh and always make_ me _happy. Now_ _that_ _he admitted he loved me as much as I loved him, he kisses another girl behind my back._ _ **'**_ **Her voice began to break as she continued. 'I thought that this time my relationship might last but just the first date and thing went wrong." She sobbed into her pillow till her whole face was red. It really hurt her heart. When Jake and her broke up, it hurt. Knowing that he lied and betrayed her, hurt her even more but it was not compared to the way she currently felt. The man she liked for years, finally asked her out and he already got tired of her and went to another girl. Her sadness turned to anger when she saw that she was still wearing the necklace Eric gave her. She ripped it off and threw it on the floor. Her anger quickly turned to sadness again and her sobs got louder till 10 minutes after, it subsided and she fell asleep at 1am in the morning.**

 **Later that morning at 9am, Calleigh was still asleep, hugging an extra pillow she had on her bed. Meanwhile, Eric was at the lab, looking for Calleigh but she was nowhere to be found. He asked everyone about her whereabouts, Natalia, Ryan, Maxine, Alexx, they had no idea where she was. He tried calling her cell phone 5 times and her house phone 4 times they just rang a few times then went to voicemail. He ran to Horatio's office to ask him.**

" **Hey Horatio, have you seen Calleigh? I looked everywhere for her."**

" **No. I haven't. She never clocked in this morning. She is probably still at home. Have you tried calling her?"**

" **Yes. I tried calling her the entire morning but no answer."**

" **I'll try calling her again." With that said, he took out his phone and dialed Callegh's number,**

 **While going to the washroom, she heard her phone ringing on the couch. She was not going to answer but when she carefully listened to the type of ringtone, she knew it was Horatio. She had different ringtones for Eric and Horatio including Ryan and Natalia. She ran to the phone and answered.**

" **Good morning, Horatio."**

" **Morning Miss Duquesne. Are you okay?"**

" **Uh…Umm...Um yeah. I'm…I'm fine." She said stammering**

" **Where are you? Eric searched the whole crime lab looking for you and he said he tried calling you a few times this morning."**

" **I'm home. I just woke up. I'm sorry I didn't call to say something. It's just that…" she trailed off and fresh tears ran over the dry tears. Then she took a deep breath and continued. "that I'm not feeling well."**

" **Okay Miss Duquesne, you should stay home to rest and return tomorrow if you're well."**

" **Thanks Horatio. And Horatio?"**

" **Yes"**

" **Can you let Eric know that he don't have to worry about me and that the right side of my chest is hurting." With that she hung up the phone and began to cry.**

 **When Horatio passed the message onto Eric, and immediately he knew that that was Calleigh's way of saying her heart hurts, that she is heartbroken. Then something popped in his head, Calleigh never wants to stay at home. Even if she had a broken foot, she would still come to work. This says that Calleigh must have been REALLY hurt. Eric walked out the office and went to the break room, to try to call her again.**

 **With the phone still in her hand, she saw Eric's name on the screen. She threw the phone at her flower vase, causing the vase to smash into pieces, water on the floor and flowers he gave her, scattered. She curled up on the couch crying. Just hearing or even mentioning his name, reminded her of the time at the restaurant. After falling back to sleep, she woke up in 30 minutes and walked to the kitchen to make coffee. While waiting for the coffee to brew, she went upstairs to take a shower. When she was finished, she dried up, wore a long white tights and a short sun yellow dress, long enough to cover her behind. She combed out her hair and wore it in a ponytail. As she went back to the kitchen, the coffee was finished, poured some out and sat on the couch, with her legs fold, watching TV.**

 **It was now 12:35 and Calleigh still had not eaten anything. She was extremely weak and hungry and needed to get something to eat, fast. Her favorite restaurant to eat at was not too far from where she lived and it was also not too far from the CSI Headquarters so she might be expecting a few colleagues there. She really did not care who she sees there as long as Eric was not there. Placing her mug in the sink, she grabbed her car keys from the counter, walked out, hopped in her car and drove to the restaurant. As she arrived, she casually looked around for any sign of Eric. When she didn't see anything, she walked in the restaurant and purchased a bowl of fresh salad, two slices of baked fish and a bottle of grapefruit juice. She was tapping her toes and lightly pounding the counter, patiently waiting for her meal to come. When the food arrived, in a bag, she grabbed it up and paid the cashier. As she turned around, she saw someone she have been avoiding to see. Eric.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Talk To Me, Honey

 _ **Hi everyone. Sorry for the late update. Haven't been on my computer for days. I used my phone to review not type. So without further ado, here you go. Chapter 5. P.S can someone tell which episode stated that Calleigh had three brothers. I have 95 episodes of CSI Miami, and still counting, on my laptop and not saying she have brothers.**_

 **Seeing Eric gave her mixed emotions. Upset, disgusted, angry and sad. Mostly angry. She kept her head down and walked off but he grabbed her hand, stopping her in her tracks.**

" **Calleigh, Wait!"**

 **She looked up at him, anger on her face, eyebrows knitted, she shouted "Eric, let me go!" pulling away from his grip. When she was free, she continued to walk but he jogged up behind her, grabbed her hand again and spun her around to face him.**

" **Calleigh please! Let me explain wha-…"**

" **Look Eric," she cut him off "I don't want to do this now, okay? I'm weak, I'm hungry and I'm tired. So I'm going home." With that said, she turned around to leave but was turned back around to face him. With her teeth clenched, "Eric what!"**

" **Just hear me out. Please" he was determined to get through to her but she would not let him. She pulledaway and pushed him.**

" **I said I'm going home. Now is is not the right time."**

" **So when is the right time?"**

" **Whenever I feel like talking about it" she spun around and stormed out the restaurant. She hopped in her car and drove off, leaving a disappointed Eric frozen on the spot.**

 **When she arrived to her home, she went in, dropped her purse on a small table by the door, went in the kitchen to grab a fork and sat down on the couch to eat and watch TV. As soon as she turned on the television, she heard a knock on the door. Calleigh placed her food on the coffee table and approached the door. She was dumbfounded at the sight that met her eyes. Her best friend, her 'work mother', Alexx Woods. Alleigh smiled from ear to ear, as seeing Alexx was the best thing that happened to her all day.**

" **Hey Alexx"**

" **Hey baby" they both hugged, then Calleigh stepped aside and gestured Alexx to come in. When Alexx sat down, Calleigh did the right thing and offered Alexx and beverages but she politely declined and Calleigh sat down beside her.**

" **So what brings my 'mom' over?"**

" **So can't I check up on my sweet 'daughter'?" said Alexx, briefly cupping her hands on Calleigh's face. "I heard you weren't feeling well. Something about a chest pain?"**

" **Yeah." She hung her head in shame. She never lied to Alexx before until now. "But it's okay now. Kinda.**

 **At that moment, before Alexx spoke, Calleih's phone began to ring. She quickly picked up the phone and when she saw the caller ID pop up on the screen,** _ **Eric**_ **, she switched it off and threw it on the coffee table. She threw it with such anger that the phone slid off the table and landed on the wooden vanished floor. Judging by the look on Calleigh's face, Alexx could tell that she was lying. "Cal, honey, don't lie to me. I could tell that you're hiding something. Who was calling you?"**

 **She took a deep sigh, rolled her eyes and finally looked Alexx in her eyes, "It's Eric."**

" **As in Eric who called or as in Eric you're somehow maybe upset with?"**

" **Both."**

" **Care to explain why?"**

 **Calleigh looked up to the ceiling, searching for the right words to say. Then she looked back at Alexx. "I saw him kissed a girl."**

 **Alexx looked at her confused because Calleigh saw Eric kissed a girl before. She saw him with other girls and she never had anything to say about it. She knew Calleigh and Eric are very close but for Calleigh to be all of a sudden upset with Eric for kissing a girl, must have meant that they were really close. Maybe too close.**

" **I don't understand Cal. Why are you upset with him for kissing a girl? I mean, saw him kissed a girl before and he had other girlfriends. But why now?"**

" **Because Alexx, he was kissing her while we were on a date!" she yelled out, with her hands pointing to herself five words. Calleigh's beautiful bright eyes were now glassy and red rimed. The tears ran down her face silently and Alexx pulled her into a hug.**

" **It's okay, honey." Alexx said calmly, stroking her hair. Then she slowly pulled away and said, "Is that true?"**

" **Yes." She sounded chocked up as she had trouble holding back her sobs. "Look, this morning, at the crime scene at the pool, after you left us," Alexx nodded and Calleigh continued. "I pushed him in, you know, just two colleagues fooling around on the job. He came up and handed me the bullet and as I turned around and placed it in my kit he grabbed me and pulled me in. We were having so much in the pool," she began smiling as she remembered the moment. "we forgot we were even working. Then it reached to the point where we….we..." she sighed and continued "almost kissed" the last two words came out quietly, with her eyes looking down at her lap.**

" **No one saw you two, right?"**

" **Well, Ryan saw us in the pool together but we had already separated before he came. When I went back to the lab, Natalia and Horatio asked me why I was soaking wet. But I lied and said that I slipped and fell. But anyway, later on that day, Eric and I met up in the locker room to talk about it and he asked me out. I told him I didn't want to get in another relationship too fast because I've had my heart broken, betrayed and lied to, too too many times but I trusted him and later on in the restaurant, I came out the washroom to see him kissing another girl."**

" **Cal, that don't sound like something Eric would do"**

 **Calleigh watched Alexx confused at that statement. "Do what!? Kiss another girl? Oh please, Alexx."**

" **No. I mean it's not like him to be with one girl while on a date with another. Especially if that other girl is Miami's best firearms expert." Said Alexx trying to enlighten the mood. Calleigh gave a little smile and Alexx returned a smile as she was happy to be making progress. "Calleigh, have you spoken to him about the incident since?"**

 **She shook her head. "Cal honey. You have to talk to him."**

" **Why!? He looked better with a latina like him."**

 **Alexx hesitated then responded, "Wait, latina?" Calleigh nodded**

" **I know this one girlfriend Eric had who was a total loonatic. He told me about her. He broke up with her and she still stalked him. Two girls he dated after almost got killed because she was jealous. So jealous that she thought Eric's sister was his girlfriend and she got run off the road. That girl was bad news." Said Alexx shaking her head**

" **What's her name?"**

" **Veronica. Veronica Martineaux. I saw her once and her first impression was a bad one. She was wearing a old ragged dress, a cut up jeans and her hair was black with purple and blue highlights."**

" **Yeah. Then I think that was her kissing Eric. Her hair was just like you described it but she was wearing a dress**

" **Well see. It's not his fault. It's that whacko nut job ex-girlfriend of his. You should really go talk to him."**

" **Even if I wanted to, he won't want to cause I avoided him all day and he might not want to talk to me again."**

 **As if on cue, Calleigh's telephone began to ring. She got up from her couch and went across to the phone to answer it.**

" **Hello"**

" _ **Hello, Cal. I'm so glad you answered. Look before you hang up, just please hear me out. I want to explain what really happen that night. Please."**_ **Begged Eric**

" **Okay"**

" _ **Wait, what? You want to."**_

" **Yeah"**

" _ **Okay then can you meet me at Bal Habor beach? Your favorite beach. In one hour"**_

" **Yeah. I'll meet you there. Bye"**

" _ **Bye Cal"**_

 **Calleigh put down the phone and turn towards Alexx with a shy smile. Alexx smiled in return. "It was Eric wasn't it?" She nodded**

" **I have to meet him at the beach so we can talk. I have to be there in one hour."**

" **That's great. Now don't let me hold you back." Said Alexx as she stood up.**

" **It was nice to have someone to talk to" she said as she pulled Alexx into a tight hug. When they pulled away, Alexx cupped Calleigh's face and gave her a kiss on her forehead.**

" **You and Eric will work it out. Don't worry."**

 **With that Alexx turned and left, then Calleigh went upstairs to get ready to meet Eric in the beach.**

 _ **Thanks for reading. Chapter 6 would be up in two-three days. P.S. I really, really, really need to know which episode calleigh said she had three brothers. Please Review. Till next time**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Quick Problem Solved, But

 **Calleigh was a little relieved that Alexx cleared up the whole whacko Veronica thing. Calleigh was in her room changing in some comfortable clothes for the beach. After about 10 minutes, she came out her room dressed in a light blue spaghetti strap top and a short white pant. Her hair was kept in a messy ponytail and she wore white flip flops. As she reached downstairs, she grabbed her keys, hopped in her car and drove off to Bal Habor beach. After a 15 minute drive, she finally arrived at the beach. Calleigh parked her car and took a look at her watch. Eric called her at 2:32pm and now it was 3:05pm. She came out and walked out to the water. Standing there and having the cold ocean water run over her feet felt nice. She turned around and walked to a bench on the sand and sat down. Breeze blew her hair over her face, as she tried to push the strands behind her ear. Then uddenly, she heard a familiar voice. she turned her head and saw him standing there with a green shirt and a yellow beach shorts.**

" **Hey Cal."**

" **Hey"**

 **He sat down next to her on the bench. They just sat there in an akward silence. Till eventually, Eric broke the silence between them.**

" **So Cal" she turned her head to face him. "About last night, that girl so you saw kissing me, she was my ex-girlfriend. A crazy ex."**

" **Well, you love crazy and cazy loves you." Calleigh knew the whole story behind his ex but she just want to hear it from him.**

" **After you left for the washroom and you left me to order, she saw me sitting by myself and came across. I tried to avoid conversation with her but it was no use. She wanted to know 'why I was there?', 'who I was there with?'. Next thing I know, her lips were on mine. I didn't want to tell her that I was on a date with you because she would start stalking me to find out who I was dating and when she finds out that it's you, she would stalk you and kill you. And I definitely don't want that to happen to you. You mean everything to me" he held her hands in his when he spoke the last sentence.**

" **Is her name Veronica?" Eric's eyebrows frowned as he did not know how Calleigh knew her name.**

" **Yeah. How did you know? The only person I talked to about her w…..Alexx. She told you, didn't she?"**

" **Yep. Look Eric, you don't have to explain any further. Alexx explained to me how crazy and psychotic that Veronica was. It's okay"**

 **She released one of her hands out of Eric's and cupped it on his cheek. Eric then suddenly, lean over and lightly placed a kiss on Calleigh's lips.**

" **Hey Cal, I have a surprise for you." With that said, he held her hand and they both stood up, walking along the sand. "I know how much you love picnics on the beach." They stopped in front of a red-and-white checkered line blanket spread on the sand with a picnic basket on top of it.**

" **You know me so well." She said with a smile**

 **As they both sat down on the blanket, Eric opened the basket and took out two bottles of fruit juices then he asked Calleigh, "You hungry?"**

" **Starving. I didn't get chance to finish have my lunch plus I skipped breakfast." She added as he took out two turkey sandwiches and handed her one and a juice. They sat there eating, while talking laughing about Horatio, Ryan and Valera. About family and they then started talking about Speed, they got serious. Remembering the times with Speed was fun but every mention of his name, pops the memory of his funeral in their heads. Tears ran down Calleigh's cheeks and Eric pulled her in a hug.**

" **It's okay Cal." He said rubbing her back with one hand and stroking her hair with the other. In his embrace, she sobbed softly into his shirt. "I know Cal. I know. I miss him too."**

 **When her sobbing eased, Eric slowly pulled her away and held her hands while he stood up, "Come on."**

" **What?" confused as to what he was talking about.**

" **Let's take a walk, clear your mind." He pulled her to her feet and they both walked off, holding hands. Calleigh glimpsed something in the wet sand and ran across pulling away from him. She reached the object, she saw that was a big white shell. She picked it up and turned around to show Eric btu as she turned, water splashed on her. Eric scooped up the sea water with his hands and threw it at her. She threw the shell over on the blanket and ran back to Eric, kicking water in his face. It turned out to be a game and it was something to take Calleigh's mind off of Speed's funeral. Their laughter filled air around them. Then things had gotten more fun. When Eric bent over to scoop up the water, Calleigh quickly jumped on his back, laughing.**

" **You know you did a bad thing by jumping on my back. While I'm in the water." He playfully said**

" **How is it a bad thing. Are you getting old? You know I don't weigh that much." Then suddenly, he flipped over, sending Calleigh through the water. Eric started to laugh when she came up, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down. They were on the shore, so wet sand got in their hair. After playing in the water for 30 minutes, they walked back to their picnic area and sat down. Eric sat down with his knees up and Calleigh sat between his legs with her knees pulled to her chest. Eric dug in his basket and took out a big green blanket and wrapped it around himself and Calleigh. He also wrapped his arms around her while she layed back on his chest.**

" **Eric, I had a great time."**

" **I know you would. Anything to make my girl happy." With that he placed a kiss on her head. She tried to stifle a yawn but Eric had already heard it. "Sounds like somebody is tired."**

" **Yeah. And its getting kind of late, I need to get home." With that she stood up followed by Eric**

" **Plus we're both soaking so we have to dry off before we catch the cold." He threw the blanket around her shoulders while he cleared up and packed everything back in the basket. They both headed to the car park. When they approached Calleigh's car, she said, "Well, this is my stop." He nodded. "I really enjoyed this afternoon. It was the most fun I ever had since I came to Miami."**

" **I enjoyed it too. As I said, anything to make my girl happy." He said with a smile.**

" **I have to leave quick. My nose is already itching for a sneeze."**

" **Okay. But first…" he pulled Calleigh closer to him and their lips crashed together. When they released, turned around to open her car door, only to have him grab her hand and turn her back around. "How about I pick you up for work in the morning"**

 **She pondered on it before she replied, "I would love that."**

" **Okay. Be ready by 8:00."**

" **Okay. Well, I'll see you tomorrow." With that said, they both parted ways and drove off.**

 **The next day, at 7:45am, Calleigh was already dressed and ready for work. While she waited for Eric, she sat on her couch watching television, when her phone beeped, she picked it up and saw it was a text message from Jake. Rolling her eyes, she replaced her cell phone on the coffee table in front of her. Not even one minute passed when her phone beeped again. Jake. He then read the texts:**

 _808 555-7531_

 _Good morning officer pretty._

 _I'm in Miami. Do you wanna go 4 lunch today so we can talk. I miss u. and love u 3_

 **After Calleigh had decided that she was no longer seeing Jake, she deleted his contact from her phone. Hence the reason for his cell number appearing instead of his name. She the returned a text for him**

 _Jake leave me the hell alone. I don't want anything to do wit u._

 **Just then, she heard a knock on her door. Not sure if it was Eric or Jake, she got up and looked out the window. A smile grew on her lips at the sight of Eric standing on her doorstep. She then opened her door. He greeted her with a smile,**

" **Morning Querida."**

" **Morning." She replied, mimicking Eric's bright smile. He then stepped forward and gave Calleigh a peck on her cheek. "Let me just grab my bag and keys." She turned and quickly walked to the living room to get her bag, keys and swith off the TV. She locked up and they both hopped in Eric's car and headed to CSI.**

 **Upon arriving on the needed floor, they walked to the locker room and spotted Ryan sitting on the bench, rummaging in his gym bag.**

" **Hey Ryan." Said Eric and Calleigh**

 **He looked up, "Hey guys." And he continued with his bag. The two CSIs went to their respected lockers, when Ryan said, "Um, guys. Horatio is on a call-out with Natalia, Alexx and Tripp. A stabbing in Coral Gables." They said okay and all three CSIs left the locker room and to the breakroom.**

 **Ryan sat down reading the newspaper, Calleigh reading a magazine and Eric making his famous café cubano. After Ryan declining his offer, he made for just Calleigh and himself. As Eric gave her the coffee, both him and Ryan were paged by Alexx to meet her in the layout room. So they both left to meet her. Calleigh sat their for 5 minutes sipping on her coffee and reading her magazine when she heard the breakroom door opened. She was shocked to see who was standing in front of her.**

" **What are you doing here?"**

 _ **I am sooooooooooo sorry for the late update. I had this chapter( 6 ) in my laptop, saved since the day I updated chapter 5. But I did not finish it because my laptop screen is giving some problems. It still is, so right now im typing with the screen half way down. This laptop was given to students who did exams and going to Secondary school by the government. Im one. So they personalized the laptops and if anything goes wrong with it, its to be sent and fixed by them but im out the country on medical reasons. So its hard to find a tech store that fix computers in Sheffield. Two nearby stores, selling laptops, tablets and phones don't fix them unless it was bought from their store. But when I get it fixed, I promise to update regular cause I actually love writing EC fanfictions. Again sorry for the inconvenience**_


End file.
